


Things, patterns, puzzles, and family-time

by nothing_much



Series: Things, patterns, puzzles and family stuff. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Kira mentioned, M/M, Malia Mentioned - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Fics, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, tidbits, when or if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Short stories in the Things, patterns, puzzles and family-verse. Chapters may be added. Have maybe 7 of them planed if I get inspired.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Things, patterns, puzzles and family stuff. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Death by snacks?

**Author's Note:**

> “Stiles, you know I don’t blame you?” he said. When Stiles nodded carefully he added. “And just fair warning. Hannah is vicious if you go after her snacks” Which made Stiles laugh out in surprise. He felt good as he left the diner and waved to his two former pack-mates.
> 
> Do NOT steel Hannah's snacks

“I told you, didn’t I? It was among the first things I told you as we met up again. I distinctly remember telling you to keep off her snacks?” Chris of all people were rambling as they made their way to the kitchen. 

“You’re lucky she realised that it was you, and didn’t go all in on you” he continued and Stiles moved his confused look from Jacksons face down to his hands. His own, hands and one very bloody hand. He left Stiles sitting by the kitchen table, after putting a newspaper under his still bleeding arm and hand. Chris was still searching for the first aid kit under the kitchen-sink. When he found what he was looking for he moved back towards Stiles at the kitchen table. 

“Go wash it” Chris told him, while he started to open the kit, and pulled plastic gloves over his hands. He held the suture-kit in his sure hands. Stiles had washed away the worse of the blood, and he kept his arm high. He sat down and steeled himself for the procedure. Chris looked at him with a smirk.

There was a noise from the entrance and Chris smirked “Peter?” he asked out loud. “Peter, could you come and hold Stiles hand while I stitch him back together”. Stiles sighed gratefully. He wasn’t that good with blood, or pain, or stitches. 

Peter came in to the room looking concerned. 

“I smelled blood” he said with a growl in his voice. He looked at Stiles arm, where two very visible claw marks adorned said limb. 

Chris smiled at him and nodded towards the living room where a movie was playing and some of the pack were heard. 

“Stiles tried to get some of Hannah’s snacks” he said with a crooked smile. 

“Oh,” Peter looked at Stiles and Chris. “That explains things” he continued and took Stiles fingers to start draining his pain.


	2. No more douche canoe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I used sentences from the original text to write snippets. This one is from 
> 
> • “So, Jackson, let’s get this over with. How have you been? England didn’t like you? Ethan? Pack night? Am I invited? When and where?”

Jackson laughed at Stiles questions, he’d expected them. First things first. Pack night, you’re invited. It’s at Friday at 7PM. If you give me your phone, I can send you the address. 

Stiles handed it over, and he got a couple of texts almost immediately. He was more interested in what Jackson had been up to since he’d left Beacon Hills. There had been a lot of rumours going around right after he’d left, and he hadn’t even tried to ask Lydia about it, it wasn’t his business. But hey, now he had Jackson right there. And he was nothing if not curious. 

“So England. Didn’t it agree with you? Why did you come back?” he started and Jackson smirked at him.

“England was good, but like Isaak, I needed pack, so I contacted Scott about it. And you know Scott” Jackson started off. Stiles nodded.

“He never said, seems like there was a lot Scott never said” Stiles told no one in particular. 

“Well anyway, Scott accidentally told me that Peter was in town well he muttered something about douches and Hales. I asked Danny to find a way to contact him for me. Peter was more welcoming, not only because there is a chance that he’s my father. Something we’re looking into. Anyway. He helped me contact Derek, who welcomed me and when he’s done in England, Ethan will join the pack. Ethan stayed to finish school. He comes out during holidays. We Skype and I go there when I have the opportunity” Jackson smiled. 

Stiles actually started to question his douche baggery. Jackson seemed more mellow and quite grown up. 

“I’m looking forward to meet him under other circumstances than those prior” he said sincerely and nodded towards Jackson. “I’m looking forward to meet the pack”


	3. Pack or pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, Stiles, but I know. Because I listened when you spoke” and that was that. Jackson was officially in Stiles good books.

He was at his first pack meeting in New York, It was like coming home. He felt like he was included from the very start. They introduced themselves, they included him in discussions, from the start. And they smiled at him. 

No one expected him to do research, and they all treated him like an equal. Jackson had even told the others that he listened to him, that he was worth listening to. Even if it was for Star Wars trivia. They also seemed comfortable enough with him, as they didn’t hide their shift when they heard him approach.

He wondered about Hannah and her eyebrows of death, was she related to the Hales somehow. And even though it was his first time meeting them all, he felt secure enough to ask about it. And yes. Hannah was one of those remote cousins, a second once removed or something on the Hale side of things. Born and raised in New York. She reminded him of Cora. Who was at the meeting by Skype call and treated Stiles like an old friend. He was hyped to talk to her. 

He was really honoured to be asked as soon as this the first pack meeting he attended, he was offered a place in their pack. As a human. They even made sure he knew that he wasn’t required to do any kind of research. He told them, that. He also told them that he needed time, to think it through. They seemed to understand the pressure he’d been under in Beacon Hills, where the expectations on him had been associated with keeping the pack not only informed, but with the added bonus of being the one keeping them all alive. Many time they wouldn’t survived without him. It was a lot on one’s shoulders.

This pack seemed to manage to survive without him. They had Peter, Will and Hannah for research things. They seemed to be a team, and everyone pitched in. The pack played on their strengths, used Jackson for strategies, Chris, Peter and Isaak for contacts, Eric and this surprised Stiles, was their mediator. Derek was Alpha, and he helped where he was needed, Peter worked as Left hand, and Chris as right hand.

Stiles was offered to be included as pack, pack adjacent, he could take the place as Emissary if he wanted. He could stay in the dorm, or was offered a room in the house. It was all his choice. It should have been an easy choice. But he had been fighting for his life for so long. And New York, and the university had been a safe haven. A way out. Breaking with the pack and hiding who he was had been his protection. Was he prepared to enter the supernatural world again. Well he had kind of entered it by association when he came to this meeting. 

He went home and for the first time since he arrived he put up wards .


	4. A god among werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I’ll find out?” he asked them. They all smiled at him.  
> “We hope so” Derek told him. Stiles narrowed his eyes, and looked at Will.  
> “Challenge accepted” he told them. Will only smiled at him serenely.

It wasn’t as difficult as he thought to find out what kind of supe Will was. The difficult part was to believe in it himself, and to confirm it with different sources. And well, not spilling his secret while doing it. 

It hadn’t even taken a night for Stiles to decide to join the pack. Derek had laughed at him when he called the next morning before breakfast. 

He kept the wards up, and extended them to the whole building. He added the pack to it. As with all his magic, it was all about belief. And he was a believer. 

He started to collect clues as to what Will was from the start. He was humanoid, and no one else knew what he was. The only thing he felt was cheating, was when he asked Peter what Will smelt like. The answer was his first clue. Ozone, nectar and ambrosia. That gave him a hint towards Greece, and magic. 

So he started down a google hole, where he found a lot of different magical creatures all sprung from Greek mythology. There were a lot of them. Creatures, demigods and Gods. He tried to group them, and wrote down different traits connected to each one of them. Sorted the ones long gone. He was left with a hefty list of around 100 different species, Gods and others. 

He decided to go to the source, to speak with Will himself. He looked at his research, and decided to write down some questions, he’d ask the man. Not all at once, but he’d sneak them in to the conversation and try to get answers. And he could hide the questions within his rambling. That was something he’d used regularly in the past. And he was good at it.

Come the next pack meeting, he was introduced as pack. He got most of his basic questions answered. And sort a lot of specific persons or creatures out of the running. He smirked as he put three of them into a pile with the most credible alternatives all of them kind of incredible. But hey. Werewolves. 

All three of them were Greek Gods. Most plausible was that he was Pan, the God of wilderness which, again, werewolves. He didn’t have horns, or well Stiles didn’t know what his legs looked like. They could be goat’s legs. He could be satyr underneath. 

A couple of pack meetings, and questions later. Stiles confirmed with Will that he in fact was the Greek God Pan, and that in all his years, the only one who’d guessed it, was Stiles. The rest of the pack where in shock, not that Stiles, or Will, told them what he was, just that Stiles had guessed. Money changed hands. And to the pack’s utter pleasure. Will told them who he was.


	5. Walking home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • As Stiles walked home during the night some months later, he considered his life. He called his dad as he was walking. Over the last couple of weeks, as he found himself in a new pack, with all the right people, he also found his way back to his dad. They’d been speaking more and more candidly, and he’d told his father about where he was and about his new pack.

Signals where going through to his dad’s phone. He was walking slowly, alone at night. In New York. He’d warded himself so he wasn’t afraid of pick pockets. Or supes. He felt so much safer though than he ever had in Beacon Hills. 

His dad finally picked up.

“Sorry son, I had to finish some stuff” the sheriff answered the phone. Stiles   
“Daddi-O” Stiles greeted   
“To what do I owe this pleasure” the sheriff asked him. Stiles smiled, always on the point.  
“Can’t I just have wanted to hear your voice?” The sheriff just laughed.   
“You’ve got me, Daddi-O, I wanted you to know that I was fine, everything is, and that I’m happy. I found what I was looking for.”

“That’s all I wanted for you son. I’m truly happy for and proud of you, now. How’s school and Henry?” The sheriff asked.   
Stiles got stuck in a conversation about his latest essay and how Henry was a really good study-buddy. He spoke about pack.   
As they ended the call the sheriff spoke. “I’m so happy you found piece Stiles. That you and I connected again. It feels so much better to know where you are, what streets you walk on. I’m happy that you have family, pack, friends and that you’re not alone”.  
Stiles almost cried when he was done. “I’m glad you have Parrish who can help you and protect you. I’m sorry it isn’t me anymore; I just couldn’t stay”.   
There was a short silence during which both of them were thinking. Stiles arrived at his dorm, and greeted his dad with a soft talk to you soon. They’d stopped saying bye a while ago. He’d ask Derek if he could borrow some money for a plane ticket for his father.


	6. Trauma, Guilt and forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally got to discuss being captive in your own mind and doing things you don’t want, in a safe environment with Derek, Jackson and Peter. It brought them a lot closer each other.
> 
> He spoke to Isaac and Chris about the loss of family in general, and Alison who’d been a close friend, in particular. They missed her as a daughter, girlfriend and friend. As Chris and Isaac had done before, they helped Stiles to find closure. They helped Stiles to find peace with Aiden

***  
The opportunity for talking with the Hales and Jackson about their experiences with being abused and locked within their minds.

They were all comfortable and for once they were alone, Stiles asked if it was okey for them to talk about. They agreed to stop as soon as someone felt uncomfortable. 

Derek remembered with horror, being used by Kate, forced to bite Gerard, and used by the Darach. Peter spoke about being trapped in his own mind, but he also to Stiles horror and delight, he let Stiles compare their situations with him held hostage and sharing his body with a chaos demon within his mind. After a while they kind of agreed that both were horrible. And that there where no competition. If it was like Jacksons experience waking up, realising that you’d killed people, or if it was watching your body do something you couldn’t imagine yourself doing. 

Still, they found some kind of peace with knowing themselves that they had people around who could understand that the horrors of the experience would always be close to the surface. 

A couple of days later he had the opportunity to sit down with Chris, Isaac and Jackson who seemed to have taken the opportunity to take things up with Stiles, since he’d started it. Chris led them into the conversation. They seemed to have left the Hales out of the conversation, there were lines you didn’t cross.

There were a lot of tears, a couple of hugs. A phone call to England. In the end there were also a whole lot of forgiveness. Stiles hadn’t known that he needed to forgive Jackson for what had happened in the Police station all those years ago. He found his chest warm with feelings when he was well not forgiven exactly, but made sure that no blame was put on him by Chris, Isaac and Ethan. 

Another good thing that came out of the evening was that they all signed up for therapy. Chris knew of one that was working with supernatural creatures of all sorts. She’d helped the Hale boys, before. Chris was sure of, but didn’t tell the others that Derek still met up with her now and then for a session.


	7. Love, if it comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles was slowly finding the way to each other.
> 
> The bullying thing will (thanks to a comment) come in a later chapter (if and hopefully I will) I get around to write it.

It wasn’t something Stiles had expected. Peter had always called him pet names, and darling, he’d joked about Stiles being the only thing that made him stay in Beacon Hills. That he liked Stiles best. They had had a rocky relationship, that started when Peter was a crazy rouge Alpha. It had ended with him killing Kate, and then getting killed by the teamwork of Lydia, Jackson, Alison and himself setting the Alpha on fire first, and then Derek taking the opportunity from Scott and slashing his uncle’s throat. Good times. 

Death hadn’t suited Peter, and with the help of Lydia and Derek he’d resurrected himself. He’d come back to a pack led by his nephew, and later by a young inexperienced boy, who didn’t even want to be a werewolf. The only good thing about Scott, was Stiles. All the Hales agreed, wolves and coyotes. Stiles had proven to be loyal, hardworking and saved all of their asses more than one time. He may not have claws or fangs but his brains, his bravery and his old bat was enough to keep anyone on their toes.

He hadn’t expected to have feelings towards anyone ever again. After what had happened to him, he’d been numb for so long, he didn’t even expect to have positive feelings for Derek, but then Cora showed up, and the shock and surprise of it, awoke something in him. Slowly he found his way back to Derek and Cora. Later when Malia found her way into the pack, she also found a path seldom travelled into his heat. He slowly found that he liked Stiles too. He never acted on it. He never even explored them. He just left them.

When they stumbled across Stiles in their favourite café, it had been a shock. He’d frozen and Derek had had to pull him away from the counter to a table where he just sat, until Derek pulled him out of there and got him home. Derek had told him that he would go back and talk to Stiles. To get a feel for what was going on.

What was going on in Beacon Hills had both of the older Hales fuming, but that’s another story. Peter knew they’d gotten close during the Wild Hunt. Talking with Derek, Jackson and Stiles about their trauma he felt the link to the boys. They were closer than ever. Jackson had proven himself over the years, and when they’d discovered he could be Peter’s son, they took their time, it wasn’t until Stiles had joined the pack they went for the DNA test. By the time they did, they were all of them sure that Jackson was Peter’s son. The DNA test proved it. The pack became more and more settled. That they didn’t really have to face any threats other than a few, uncoordinated hunters, child’s play after their experiences in Beacon Hills. 

It grew out of the pack meetings, where Stiles and Peter more often than not, stayed up and talked through the night. Sometimes, Stiles stayed over and their discussions continued. He loved how Stiles could sass him, be ironic, sarcastic on one hand, and discuss important things and strategies on the other. In every field, Stiles met him head on. He challenged him in every way. 

It didn’t take long before the extended meetings became text messages. Derek smirked at them, and in the end, he had to steal Peter’s phone to send a message to ask about a date. A date that Stiles accepted. It went really well. Of course, Derek took all the credit for it. 

Their first date was very well planned. Peter planned it for days, with a little help from Derek. It included picking up Stiles at his dorm, a Marvel movie and dinner in a really nice restaurant. Henry wasn’t home, so they never made it to the car. It was more like puzzle pieces just slotting together. They just fit. 

And they went from there.


	8. Cleaning Beacon Hills out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Beacon Hills. How did Peter and Derek react to why Stiles left

It didn’t really take long for Derek and Peter to figure out what had happened in Beacon Hills. They both had really bad experiences from not only the town, but Scott McCall hadn’t treated any of them with any kind of respect. Stiles didn’t really talk about it, but they all knew that he’d ran from Beacon Hills for a reason. The reason being Scott McCall wasn’t even surprising for any of them. 

Neither of the Hales was a fan of the “True Alpha” but Stiles had been loyal to him. Peter and Derek respected loyalty. Stiles had been loyal to them too. He had saved their lives more than once. They owed him. Beacon Hills had treated them all bad. Stiles had gotten the worst of it. 

Derek and Peter, called Jackson and Chris in to discuss how they would approach the situation with Stiles. McCall had been more than not pleasurable with all of them. In front of Stiles McCall had behaved himself, but as soon as Stiles left the room, McCall had showed his true colours. He’d been most vile towards Peter. But Jackson, Chris and Derek had gotten more than their fair share of McCall’s bad side. And with it came different kinds of punishments from the Alpha. Punishments that they were unable to tell Stiles about, only because of orders from the Alpha. 

It took them less than half an hour to gather what they learned from Stiles about what had been going on in Beacon Hills. It took them even less time to come up with a solution. They all still had different contacts in Beacon Hills. What they decided to use was Alpha Ito. She may give the vibe of an old Asian lady. But she had the presence and the heart of an Alpha wolf. She was also very, very, scary. 

It seemed that Alpha Ito had her own problems with the True Alpha. She slowly started the process of taking his powers, also dissembling the pack. She absorbed the young ones, and helped the older ones to find packs close to where their schooling was. It didn’t take a month before Sheriff Stilinski had Scott McCall in the station complaining about his betas disappearing. The Sheriff who didn’t only keep in contact with Stiles, but his new pack too, knew what was going on, and sent Scott back to where he came from.

Before it all came to close, Scott McCall only had one ally, and that wasn’t much to brag about. Deaton was looking out for Deaton. Alpha Ito’s Emissary got the Emissary’s of the neighbouring packs to complete a spell that looked the druid’s magic. Scott McCall was alone. 

In the end Scott McCall was alone. Alpha Ito moved her heiress into the area, to train, and get some experience. She decided to run McCall out of town. The New York Hale pack and Sheriff Stilinski, supported Alpha Ito, and her heiress.

Peter told Stiles before their first date. To this date, he still claims that’s what got him into Stiles bed instead of out to dinner.


	9. Back in Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter. It's about what happened back in Beacon Hills...

Alpha werewolf Satomi Ito had a headache, again. Well not physical pain but a low grade pain in every psychological way. If someone had dared to mention the boy wonder to her, she thinks that her head might just explode.

Things in and around Beacon Hills had gone from bad to worse. First Peter had come by and asked her to check up on the McCall pack, to which she had just blankly refused. Not until he’d come out and asked her what he really worried about. She promised to check up on Stiles. The only one left in the pack with some brains. 

It wasn’t long before Stiles was gone. She told the Hales, and upgraded the wards. She had a discussion with her second, and with her heir. They agreed to have more people patrolling the border to Beacon Hills. She didn’t even believe it when they reported creatures being dumped by the McCall betas to their territory. But then she saw for herself, how the pack with McCall leading them herded a very large and by the sound of it very feral omega onto her lands, and then left. She killed the poor thing herself. And that was that. 

Her monthly update call to the Hales came early this time. She told them she’d reached the end of her rope. Wonder boy, True Alpha was a couple of days at the most from having Beacon Hills taken over. She’d also heard that at least one beta had been killed, and one or two had left the pack. She’d not done it earlier because of the respect for them. But now. They’d all heard McCall complain that Malia had left. Peter confirmed it on the phone. They’d stayed in touch. She was pack. Anyway, that meant no Hales on Hale land, and the treaties between them stated that if Beacon Hills ever was abandoned by the Hales, the Ito pack would see to the land, until such a day the Hales returned. 

Alpha Ito was ruthless, but not cruel. She put her heiress up in Beacon Hills with a small part of her pack, it would serve for two things. Experience for her heiress, she always had a soft spot for Mary, and closeness to the town, and Nemeton. They were all adult, experienced in strategies and fighting. They would have no problem keeping Beacon Hills safe.

The plan was simple. Move in, and give the betas of the McCall pack a onetime offer of either joining the Ito pack, (or if they knew of another responsible pack) and get educated on what being a werewolf really included. Or take their chances as omegas. Eight betas joined the Ito pack. Two betas, and born wolves, siblings, seemed to sigh in relief and happily go back to their family-pack. Both of them admitted to have been seduced by the thought of a True Alpha. It wasn’t anything like they imagined.

The final part. Scott McCall. Wonder boy. True Alpha and leader of a pack of, well by now none.

*

Scott McCall kept happily living his life, not even noticing that his pack had been reclining and was now down to at most two him and his mother. He never wanted to be a werewolf anyway, so why tend to pack bonds? He was kind of unhappy about Kira though, but he could always count on her. She’d been upset because of the almost dying scare that’s why she’d broken up with him. But she survived thanks to Malia’s quick thinking, and Dr Deaton’s care. And she would come back. And when Kira came back so would Malia. Just a minor setback. 

When he walked into his mother’s house for their weekly brunch, the last thing he expected was Melissa entertaining a pack of wolves. He vaguely recognised the short Asian lady his mother was talking to. But none of the others seemed familiar. Well maybe they were here to join him, or they needed his help with something. He scratched his head, that would admittedly be more difficult since Stiles had refused to talk to him, well to be honest, answer E-mails or texts-talk, for a while now. Or do any kind of research. Malia had claimed he had left town months ago. But Scott was sure he was only avoiding him, trying to prove some kind of a point. They’d managed without him. Well they’d lost Nigel to that witch. He had made a nice speech during the funeral. And Kira had gotten pretty much lethally wounded by that Harpy. Malia had been fuming.

Anyway back to brunch. He closed the door behind him and looked expectantly at his mum. She didn’t fail him.

“Scott. This is the Ito pack, lead by Alpha Ito”, she pointed to the vaguely familiar Asian woman and then generally to her pack “and this is a part of her pack. They want to talk to you in private” she told him. Now Scott wasn’t really updated in werewolf etiquette, but somewhere he remembered that there should be an Emissary representing him. He told Alpha Ito as much. 

“Well, I don’t see anyone else in your pack, so maybe your mother could act as yours today” the Alpha answered him. Her words spoken like she’d weight them on a silver scale before uttering them. His mother nodded at him. The Ito’s had been speaking with her for over an hour and told her one or two things her son had failed to mention. 

“I called Sheriff Stilinski, he should be here for this” Melissa told him. He wondered what this was, and took the cup of coffee she offered him. He looked at the table. It was set up for the right amount of people. One place waiting for the Sheriff. He sat down in his favourite chair. The only people sitting was Alpha Ito and some old dude beside her. The other five betas were standing, and his mother was making sure that everyone had what they needed. It wasn’t long until the Sheriff arrived. In his work clothes. He must have a shift after this. 

Melissa took charge. He was proud of his mum.

“Now that everyone is here, I like to express my hopes that this will be a peaceful meeting” she said and looked pointedly at Scott, who in fact was a little bit hurt by that. “Alpha Ito, would you be so kind to as explain why you called us here?” Melissa said. Scott looked at the other Alpha. How could someone so small be the Alpha of such a large pack. It must be some Asian honorary thing.

“The packs in surrounding areas have spoken to the Hales and we have come to an agreement.” Scott looked confused when the old man beside Alpha Ito started talking. “Beacon Hills is a difficult area to cover even for a big, established pack, with the Nemeton and the reputation of the True Alpha” he continued and suddenly everyone’s eyes was on Scott. He shrugged it off.

“We manage to protect it quite well” Scott stated. He thought he heard more than one scoff, and to his surprise the Sheriff snorted on his coffee. Alpha Ito raised an eye brow to challenge the statement, but said nothing. Melissa put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“We,” the man continued as if Scott had said nothing “have decided to dismount the McCall pack, and have during the last couple of days absorbed all your betas except two into the Ito pack”. 

With a roar Scott stood up. But Melissa had stayed behind him, and pressed him down in his chair again. He may be a True Alpha werewolf. But she was still his mum. 

The man started talking again “Firstly, Stiles has vanished, no one knows where he is, he could be held captive for all you care, you no longer have a core to your pack, no knowledge. Kira has joined her mother and is not coming back, so there is no heart. Malia, who by coincidence was your last Hale, and way to claim the land, joined the other Hales a short while ago, and they will return to the land when the time is right. All your other betas are either dead or in another pack by now.

Secondly, we will gather all Emissaries in the neighbouring packs, and send for a high druid, to determine if we need a cleansing ritual on the Nemeton…” Scott was still growling. “…and thirdly, said Emissaries will also examine you, and your True Alpha spark, there are many lore around the legend, but they all point to one thing, that you have to be a true Alpha to be a True Alpha. And you aren’t even true to your wolf. We have doubts about you becoming and staying a True Alpha. We think that it is more dark magic than the honour of being True” Scott roared at this. The man looked less than impressed. 

“You have showed yourself not to be a leader of any kind. You do not see to the land, you have not seen to or cared for your pack. Your morals are askew, and your perception of protection are laughable. You lost ten pack members this week and didn’t even notice. They all did. You drove your best friend, your brother from Beacon Hills” at this the Sheriff made a growling sound “You are loyal to none. With this we the Ito pack have been asked by those who claim the land, those who the land claim, and the local authorities to take over the area” The Emissary drew a breath, took a sip of coffee and looked around.

Scott was fuming, who did they all think they were. Coming in to his home. Sprouting lies and threatening to take his territory. His eyes turned red and he could feel his teeth elongate. The small Asian woman spoke, how could she be an Alpha, he asked himself as he went for her throat.

Pretty soon Scott McCall realised why Satomi Ito was an Alpha. It was definitely not an honorary title. He was on his back before his chair even reached the floor. And there was nothing broken or disturbed at the table. The only thing that seemed broken was the look in his mother’s eyes, as Sheriff Stilinski comforted her. Alpha Ito had her claws and fangs deep in his throat and neck. One false move and Scott McCall would be no more. He deflated. His fangs and claws retracted in pace with his sideburns. Around them the five betas, and the Emissary looked at the scene without lifting a finger. 

Scott’s eyes went back to his normal brown, before they flickered golden for a moment. In his pocket, his phone buzzed with a message.

It took no more than five minutes to finish the meeting. As she left Alpha Ito was now in charge of Beacon Hills. Mary staying behind with the four other betas to see to it that the town, and the people were safe, as well as tending to the land. She would stay until Alpha Ito died, or the Hales returned. Knowing her Alpha. She counted on the latter being the reason to go back. 

As he left, Scott took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message, it was short, and surprisingly from Dr Deaton: What did you do?

*

Neither the Sheriff or Melissa was overly surprised by the way things had worked out. The Sheriff happily introduced Mary to Parrish and the other deputies in the know. They would be valuable to the town with their knowledge of the supernatural, and that out of the five of them, four could fill the empty slots in the hospital and down at the Sheriff station wasn’t really a bad thing.

Melissa was disappointed in Scott, but she couldn’t say she hadn’t seen it coming. He had been living in a bubble for too long. Only listening to what he wanted to hear. The hard truths he needed, and that he had been told over and over again by his real friends, had been dismissed as jealousy or delusions on the other parts side. She’d always known who the delusional one was and had worked hard to make him see. As for now. Her son was alive. He had the opportunity to start anew. An anonymous benefactor (she suspected with the surname Hale) had paid of all medical bills, the house and Scott suddenly had a college fund, large enough to attend any college he wanted. Scott seemed unaware as usual. She doesn't doubt that he didn’t even know that the bills existed. Or that he didn’t have a college fund because of them. 

It also gave her the opportunity to start anew. For the first time since she can remember, she doesn't have to work around the clock. She can work normal hours. She smiled to herself, and looked down at the dish in the oven. The only thing left was to get dressed before her dinner date arrived. She poured herself a glass of wine and got started.


End file.
